Poke Piece Tail
by maizoon1990
Summary: The Strawhats and the wizards of Fairy Tail will sail the seas looking for adventure and get Pokemon from a Pokemon Master(who is a huge fan) from another dimension. The wizards/pirates will have an adventure they will never forget with their new nakama and will bring them all together to have fun, love, and enjoy the chance of something new.
1. Titlebackstorycharacters

_**Poke Piece Tail**_

_**By **_

_**Maizoon1990**_

*I do not own One piece, Pokémon, or Fairy Tail, I am a huge fan of all of them. One piece is created by Oda Echiru, Fairy Tail is created by Hiro Mashima, Pokémon is created by Nintendo.

OC is myself (Maizoon) Rated M for some language, situations, and violence

All is of original idea, with hints from other stories that many of fans have created or thought up, mainly relationship wise.

Background/characters

***The Strawhat Pirates** compose of 9 members: Captain Monkey D Luffy who ate the Gum Gum devil fruit (rubber) bounty 400 million Berries; First Mate Roronoa Zoro who is the Swordsman, bounty 120 million Berries; Cat Burglar/Navigator Nami who navigates, bounty 16 million Berries; Sniper/Liar Usopp who uses long range attacks, bounty 30 million Berries; Black Leg Sanji who is the chef, bounty 77 million Berries; Tony Tony Chopper who is a reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit and the ships doctor, bounty 50 Berries; Nico Robin who is the archeologist/assassin who ate the Flower Flower Fruit, bounty 80 million Berries; Cyborg Franky who is the Shipwright, bounty 44 million Berries; Humming Swordsman Brook who is the Musician and ate the Revive Revive Fruit

***Fairy Tail** Wizards who will be in the story compose: Salamander Natsu Dragneel(Fire Dragon Slayer), Lucy Heartfillia(Celestial Wizard), Gray Fullbuster(Ice wizard), Juvia Lockser(Water Wizard) Erza Scarlet(Requip wizard), Wendy Marvell(Air Dragon Slayer), Evergreen(fairy and stone wizard), Elfman Strauss(beast takeover wizard), Mirajane Strauss(Demon takeover wizard), Gajeel Redfox(Iron Dragon Slayer), Levy McGarden(letter castor wizard), with the exceeds Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily

**Pokémon **

Pokemon that will appear will consist of all 719 Pokémon on board of my giant ship that has multiples of each, and will consist of every legendary Pokémon, will have my favorites with me will be mentioned and select Pokemon will go to each character based on their personality and position. 4-5 each, I have to think of some for some but majority I have chosen the best for my favorite characters.

***Relationships and Pairings** will consist of Luffy married to Nami, Robin with Franky, Mirajane with Sanji(felt sorry for him so hooked him up with one the hottest females of Fairy Tail and thanks to her he won't get killed by anyone mainly Erza), Wendy with Chopper(they are kids so I am not sick, they are healers, plus love crosses beyond boundaries over time), Erza with Zoro(strongest combination that both are so awesome and scary, plus they are wicked with blades and sound cute together), Gajeel with Levy, Gray with Juvia(feel sorry for her on the show and doing her a favor), Evergreen with Elfman(duh), and Natsu with Lucy(obvious) Usopp, Brook, and the Exceeds have no one except Usopp has Kaya but she is in the East Blue.

Sit back and enjoy the ride of Poke Piece Tail, You won't forget it!


	2. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reunion**

It all began on any other day on the Grandline, which the Strawhat Pirates were sailing for adventure and fun with beloved comrades from the Fairy Tail magic Guild from Magnolia who arrived through the Celestial World portal using Lucy's Celestial magic. The wizards came The 2 groups, who have met before on various adventures (stories), greeted everyone very warmly. Monkey D Luffy and Natsu Dragneel arm wrestled to see who is stronger(Wendy's Troia spell with Chopper's medicine prevents motion sickness) while Luffy's wife/navigator Nami(yes they are married or should be in my opinion) was chatting with Natsu's girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia to catch up on their adventures. Both women loved their partners even though they drive them crazy, alot of times they want to strangle also as well.

Franky/Robin who are dating, were talking to and giving a tour to Elfman/Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, who have never been to the Thousand Sunny. Juvia loved the Aquarium and anywhere especially wherever Gray went, which they everywhere together. Erza and Zoro were catching up privately in the crow's nest by making love, fighting seriously, training, and getting drunk. Both were using their strongest attacks and the whole time they kept chatting normally making each other happy and they barely broke a sweat. Usopp, Brook, Happy, and Pantherlily were chatting about their adventures and for once Brook did not do one of his death jokes. For the whole crew he started singing and was heard all over the boat.

Meanwhile Carla and Wendy were in Chopper's office receiving a tour by Chopper. Chopper and Wendy were having a fun time being kids, talking about their pasts, and while Carla was being her nicky picky self and a stick in the mud. Mirajane was in the kitchen with Sanji(much to Sanji's greatest day of his life, and she is one of the hottest women of Fairy Tail) cooking up a huge feast for all of the people on the ship with a ton of food from Magnolia. She cooked amazing but not as good as Sanji, Sanji taught her some new tips and love was starting to blossom between them, so much that he did not fawn over any other woman because he had Mirajane.(Which everyone woman in the world felt a relief that a person like Sanji has been tamed).

During the feast that consisted of so much food to explain all will make me hungry and the food will not last long anyway because of a certain captain will eat most of it. Like the scenes during the feast on Alabasta, Fishman Island, Water 7 for One Piece and the normal day at Fairy Tail; the feast was chaotic and loud that was like a battle and challenge to eat. Mirajane and Sanji kept bringing dish upon dish that it became an assembly line. Luffy was grabbing everything that was on mostly everyones plates, Natsu was imitating him and losing. The only things that weren't touch by Luffy was Zoro's sake, Erza's cake (she threatened to murder Luffy), and Nami's food because its Nami enough said, and it ended not long after and this is where the story will continue because they got to have a reunion before it begins.


	3. Chapter 2 A Gigantic Presence on Horizon

Chapter 2:

A Gigantic Presence upon the Horizon

"Nami! Can I steer Sunny?!" Luffy yelled from his usual spot on the ship.

For which Nami yelled at her husband/captain, "No! You steered her at that island with giant spiders which I got captured and almost eaten!"

"Well, I did kick their asses and saved you and you found that gold necklace that you are wearing now! And it was so fun bouncing on the web and eating the spiders!" He smiled his normal trademark smile and she glared daggers at him. "Speaking of which, Hey SANJI! Can I get more spider!? I am Hungry!" Natsu also chimed in for more also, and got a death glare as well but from his girlfriend Lucy.

Sanji yelled, "Why Should I!" For which Mirajane said "Right Away!" "But Mirajane-swan, they need to wait because they ate 5 minutes ago and they are idiots!" "Even so its our duty to provide the food for our nakama, plus if you do this you will get a special surprise tonight!", she whispered in his ears and he jumped to hyper gear getting the food for the guys and any excess to anyone all over the ship.

Lucy, Nami, and Evergreen were tanning in their skimpiest hottest bikinis on the back on the Sunny trying to relax and having trouble because a certain pervy skeleton was finding and leering at them very creepy. Which he was sent flying into Usopp who was trying to show off to Gajeel who was a little impressed at the marksmanship, was knocked off the ship. Franky and Elfman were trying trying to prove who is manlier, Levy and Robin were reading in the library with Juvia who accidently locked herself in the aquarium (don't ask) and Gray was oblivious of where she went. Robin said "If you are going to be in the library put on some clothes!" Gray was sure enough was in his underwear subconsciously unaware yelled, "Not again!" Wendy, Chopper, and Happy were playing hide and go seek with Carla it and Pantherlily sleeping next to Erza and Zoro.

They were Unaware a 20 story tall ship came out of a huge portal and was heading their way leading them to grand adventures, and at the Helm was their biggest fan!


	4. Chapter 3 The Biggest Fan

***Sorry for the wait had classes and been busy with errands around town, now to continue is chapter 3**

***Myself is in these next chapters and I am writing it like I have lived and met them. I know a lot of authors do this or other characters but I really wanted to.**

**Chapter 3 The Biggest Fan**

My Perspective: I am Maizoon (real name not included) and from my world on planet Earth with the chance of leaving to the Pokémon World. I am a 24 year old male, and I am a huge nerd; I love videogames and have played so many over my life. I have glasses, average weight, golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and like to talk a lot. I loved videogames so much and that by wishing I could go to the Pokemon world that Jirachi, Arceus, and Mew answered my prayer and I went to the Pokemon world

My starter Pokémon was my Riolu turned Lucario Lucy, and over time assembled an unstoppable team. My favorite other pokemon are of the following: Ruby (Blaziken), Zoey(Zoroark), Grace(Gardevoir), Franny(Delphox), Ninja(Scizor), Shamy(Kabutops), Gorgona(Hydreigon), Naga(Serperior), Gooey(Goodra), Ashley(Haxorus), Abby(Absol), Lara(Aggron), and Noisy(Noivern). (**I know I have more than the normal 6 pokemon, but since it's my story I will have what I want)(Plus why only female pokemon? They are my strongest pokemon, l care for them, and with bonds with opposites will make trust better. Plus with every good man is a female there for him). **With my Pokemon I managed to defeat every gym, every elite 4, captured all 719 pokemon, and became the Pokemon Master.

Other than videogames in my world that was enjoyable, Anime was a frequent genre that I lost myself watching so many times. My top favorite animes were: One Piece, Fairy Tail, Toriko, Heroic Age, and Digimon/Pokemon. One Piece is my top favorite because other than the adventures, it had more heart than any anime. It made me cry, happy, angry, and so emotional and still doing today. Fairy Tail was number 2 because like One Piece, everything was similar and the magic was so cool. After defeating everyone and wanting to travel across worlds so I could meet my heroes and favorite characters of anime; I got together every craftsmen, pokemon, and others to create a 20 story tall and 1 mile long ship made of the strongest metal that will hold up over 2000 pokemon (male and female) with working pokemon centers and enough food for everyone.

The work was tiresome but we pulled it off, took 3 months to build with every habitat for all types, engine rooms, huge underwater opening, dojos, pokemon centers, groves for food, every berry/plants, cemetery, restrooms, entertainment centers(need it), plumbing, elevators, kitchens, guest rooms, and a humongous master bedroom with the works. After everything was done my pokemon and I spent time watching every episode of One Piece and Fairy Tail in the main entertainment center/movie theater so they can know what they are about. Everyone cried of course with the death of important characters, sad events, and cheered during the good. Everyone laughed at the funny antics of the main characters did and I came up with an idea; to not just meet them, but give them pokemon each with their adventures. Majority agreed, some will be chosen already while some will be chosen by them perfectly to their profiles.

One of the areas on the ship is the legendary pokemon room, with the help of Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Arceus, and every psychic pokemon available, they opened a portal large enough for the ship and with those engines to the max to sail across the dimensions into the world of One Piece. Seeing the beautiful colors of the wormhole was really breathtaking, and we managed to go through perfectly. Off the horizon we spotted the Thousand Sunny and I turned the ship towards it. Being mindful of the people on the ship, I used the gigantic air horn from far away and slowing the ship and parking it by industrial lifts in front that are needed to lift a ship onto the deck without damage.

"Go Gorgona!" I summoned Gorgona from her poke ball and with Lucy at my side we flew down and landed on the Sunny!

"Hello friends, I mean you no harm!" I yelled so everyone could hear and so they will not to attack. "My name is Maizoon; this is Lucy, and Gorgona which are pokemon. I am your biggest fan that I want to treat you to a tour on my majestic ship, Dragoncario and to provide additional means for grand adventures that will also make more nakama if you will like to receive my invitation."

I knew I said the magic words because I saw Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Natsu, and Happys' eyes become stars and screaming "Adventure and nakama!" While the rest had sweat drops except Robin who chuckled.

"All you need to do is to attach your ship to the Dragoncario lifts and your ship and yourself will be hoisted on deck in perfect safety away from any seakings, marines, enemy pirates, and even weather that will try to come after you. Plus the marines have no jurisdiction or permission on my ship that even if they come, they will have to leave or be destroyed by most powerful pokemon; no harm will befall my guests or my pokemon because everyone on my ship is nakama."

"Why should we trust you, you could be an enemy waiting to trap us or kill us!" Nami yelled at me.

"Because dear Nami, I will not only treat you all to a tour; you will be pampered at the one spa, be fed at an all you can eat buffet, sleep in luxury, and relax at my underground or on top pool. I am a fan from my world, which came to the pokemon world, and now came to this world because I love all you guys and love all your adventures!"

"What do you mean come from different worlds?" Robin asked.

"Are you and alien?" Luffy inquired, I chuckled

"Well in this world I am one but I am human. I do have alien pokemon on board."

"I have been meaning what is a Pokemon?" Levy asked that before Robin could.

"Pokemon are wonderful creatures from the pokemon world, they are like animals in a sense that form strong bonds with people called trainers. They come in many ranges and sizes, from the miniscule to the gigantic. All have powers that depend on their type that describes them, which could be electric, fire, water, etc. Before you ask they are like Devil Fruits and magic in this world, but enough of one element could hurt or kill them that is their opposite. Before you ask I have to say to some people: Yes Luffy, they do poop, No Brook they don't have panties to show, Yes Zoro and Erza they do have powerful pokemon you can spar with plus bars, Yes Nami the weather will be controlled, Chopper/Wendy there is a huge medical facility for you to look at and get herbs, a huge library for the readers of the group, got concert hall for Brook/Gajeel, huge fire area for Natsu, Underground oasis/ocean beneath the ship for Juvia, huge kitchen for Sanji and Mirajane, Franky and Elfman you can enjoy the engine rooms and dojos."

"**Maizoon its time to board, the preparations have been completed for the guests, plus marines I have sensed in the vicinity." **Lucy spoke to everyone including me.

"She can speak!?" Everyone yelled.

"Some pokemon can speak telepathy enough to speak so everyone can hear or one person. Lucy is a Lucario, which is a Steel/fighting pokemon with aura abilities; she can sense people/things and use psychic powers even while fighting. Gorgona is a Dragon/Dark pokemon that can fly and use earthquake to attack enemies. Now Franky, please pull up by the ship to the arrow pointing up."

Franky steered the ship so the two ships were side by side by the arrow. The marine battle ship was getting closer with several hundred marines preparing to board/sink the Sunny.

"Tell Grace to press the lift button please Lucy." I asked gently which she conveyed the message and the giant lift grabbed hold of the bottom of the Sunny gently, and started lifting the ship up towards the start of the Strawhats/Wizards next adventure.

**Up next is the tour of the ship, and new friends, stay tuned when it comes!**


End file.
